


The surprise

by Heireken



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, balalaika is shocked bye, poor kitchen, revy tries to cook, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heireken/pseuds/Heireken
Summary: Revy tries her best to cook some blintzes in 15 minutes for her Russian partner, Balalaika.Will she like them?
Relationships: Balalaika/Rebecca "Revy" Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	The surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my girlfriend, I hope you like it!

“Eggs, check. Flour, check. Milk and water mixture, check.” Revy mumbled, her finger going down the recipe. Revy didn't cook often, she in fact ate take-away food on a daily basis. This was one of the rare times she tried to cook by herself. This all to surprise Balalaika by making Russian pancakes, the easiest Russian recipe she could find. 

“Okay so, continue whisking until the mixture is perfectly even-” Revy tried to follow the recipe as much as she could, leaving the kichencounter a flour-y mess while trying to find a pan. “Fuck, only 15 minutes until she will come back.” Hastily she reached for a pan, knocking over all the neatly stacked kitchen tools in the cabinet. “Fuck-” she cursed, hitting her head on the counter. “This shit better be worth the effort.” She muttered, as she rubbed her head and put the pan on the gas.

“How to light this thing-” she muttered, as she looked for an ignite button on the panel. First the gas had to be on of course, but no flame icon to be seen.“pffft-”she grabbed her lighter from her pocket. This should do. Her finger turned the wheel and a little flame sprouted from the zippo. 

Before she could even realize what happened, a giant flame rose from the gas. Revy jumped backwards, as the air started to fill with the scent of burned hair. “ CRAP CRAP CRAP!”  
With a fast movement Revy turned down the gas and the flame shrinked. “This was fucking close- but at least it's on now I guess.” she whispered, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

Revy cut a piece of butter and flung it into the pan. As it started to melt, she added the first small spoon of dough, softly turning the pan to make sure the mixture became a flat and round form. 10 minutes left until Balalaika will be there. Revy turned the first pancake with a metal spatula she found in the cabinet. “Wow that looks... not like the pictures at all.”, she growled. “Okay wait it says- please note that the first Blintz rarely turns out.” Okay then, next. 

She threw the failed pancake in the sink next to her, as there was no time to lose. She repeated the pancake progress and the next ones seemed to turn out okay. Happily, but hurried she followed the instructions and started to fold the finished Blintzes in the traditional way. 

She should be here any minute, Revy thought, while folding the last one on the plate. She turned off the gas, one hand grabbing two plates, the other one holding a pair of cutlery. She made sure that the table in the living room looked neat and ready for dinner, while checking the clock constantly. She put red napkins under the plates, as she had seen in the somewhat nice restaurants in Japan, stacking the plates and golden cutlery on top of them.

Ten minutes passed. Balalaika wasn't usually late. Revy reached into her pocket to grab her phone but retracted her hand when she heard the lock in the door turning. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Let them know how much power we maintain, sergeant- we cannot have them acting the way they do right now.” Balalaika said to Boris, who was standing across from her in her richly decorated office. “Yes, captain.” The blonde exhaled the last smoke that was still caught in her lungs and layed down the remnant of her cigar. “I'm off for today.” She said, as she lifted from her chair and reached for her coat. 

The sound of her dark pumps echoed through the empty hallway on the way to her apartment. A sweet smell filled her nostrils. A vague, nostalgic scent, one of food. As she reached for her keys, she knew- it were those dreadful Blintzes she remembered from her childhood. Who on earth could eat those with joy? Especially cold, ugh. The kitten key chain she got from Revy tinkled against it's neighbor keys as she opened the door in front of her. 

“SUPRISE SIS!” Revy shouted, as if Balalaika had just walked into her own birthday party. The blonde blinked. “Revy- what-” Her eyes trailed off to the neatly made table in front of her. The white plates carefully filled with tiny Russian pancakes. “Oh-” She exclaimed, almost sighed. 

“I made them all myself!” Revy boasted, feeling pretty accomplished. “In just 15 minutes! Come sit down!” Slowly Balalaika walked over after leaving her coat in it's designated place. Her house was neat and organized as her office. Wooden furniture filled the rooms, with hints of red and gold.

“So surprised you are speechless?” Revy asked in a joking manner. “I didn't know you'd like them this much!” “Well- I actually do not enjoy them that much, but I do appreciate your effort, Revy.” The gun woman's face immediately turned down as the words left Balalaika's mouth. “But I can try them for you!” The blonde responded to try and soften the damage. “Maybe they're not as bad as I remember.” 

Her manicured fingers folded around the golden cutlery as she cut through the first blintz. “Please grab me some marmalade, kotyenok.” Revy hurried to the cabinet, grabbed a jar with red fruit filling inside and handed it over to the Russian captain. With a swift movement of her knife, Balalaika spread the confection over the thin pancake and put it in her mouth. 

Revy couldn't keep her eyes off of her partner's face. Would she like it? Would she hate it like she said? But who knows, maybe her cooking was better than what Balalaika was used to. The blonde's eyes widened then closed. Slowly, with hesitation she chewed and with perseverance she swallowed. She grabbed her glass and took a big gulp of wine.

“You hate it, don't you?” Revy mumbled, her face flushed and embarrassed. “To be honest Revy- I do.”  
The Russian said with a hard, yet warm tone. “They were cold. However-” Balalaika's hand reached for the girl's face, lifting it up, forcing her to look into her eyes. “I can show you some real good Russian recipes.” 

She lifted from her chair, grabbed Revy's hand and walked towards the kitchen. As she opened the door, her eyes became cold. “ Rebekka, why is there a pancake in the sink?!” 

“FUCK-”.


End file.
